Escalera al Cielo
by Otaku12FT
Summary: -"¿Crees que existe una escalera demasiado alta como para llegar al cielo?"-/Las ocurrencias que a solo la pequeña peli rosa se le ocurren/-"Nuestra hija es muy astuta...¿Ne Lucy?"-/ Drabble. Mención de Lucy.


Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**Escalera al Cielo**

.

.

.

-"Ne… Papá"-llamo la atención una pequeñita de cabellos rosados a su padre que estaba sentado a su costado.

-"¿Qué sucede Nashi?"- le respondió su padre, Natsu Dragneel.

-"¿Qué tan grandes son las escaleras?"-le pregunto su hija, con una sonrisa radiante e inocente.

-"B-Bueno… eso depende de qué tamaño las diseñen, pero un momento… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"-al parecer Natsu fue muy lento para darse cuenta de las cosas que pregunta su hija.

-"¿No recuerdas aquella vez que casi me caigo por una escalera?"-ella sonrió-"¿No dijiste que son demasiado altas para una niña como yo?"-

Natsu solo sonrió, al parecer la curiosidad de su hija es demasiado grande, y como un pequeño FlashBack ocurrió en su mente.

**~0~0~0~0~**

-"Nashi… bájate de ahí mismo, te puedes caer"-le ordeno su madre, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia y ojos color chocolate.

-"P-Pero… mamá… mi pelota se cayó arriba del techo"-trataba de excusarse la pequeña.

-"Si, pero no quiere que te lastimes subiendo esa escalera, mejor baja ahora mismo"-esta vez Lucy, su madre, le dijo de manera dulce. Y Nashi solo obedeció bajando poco a poco cada escalón de esa enorme escalera.

-"¿Esta bien?"-pregunto alarmado Natsu, como siempre enterándose las peores cosas al último.

-"Natsu, hazme el favor de después botar esa escalera"-dijo como últimas palabras Lucy para después entrar furiosa a su casa.

Nashi solo camino avergonzada al frente de su padre.

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Ok, Nashi?"-le pequeña solo asintió.

-"Pero no me iba a lastimar, esa escalera no es tan grande"-dijo inocentemente Nashi.

-"No creas eso, algunas son demasiado grandes y al menos agradece que eres fuerte como para subir tremenda altura"-Nashi solo le sonrió a su padre, al parecer se lo tomo como un cumplido lo que le dijo su padre.

-"Ok"-

**~0~0~0~0~**

Natsu dio un largo suspiro.

-"Si lo recuerdo Nashi"-comentó-"Pero que tiene que ver eso…"-iba a completar la frase, pero se dio interrumpido por su hija.

-"¿Crees que exista una escalera demasiado alta como para llegar al cielo?"-Natsu solo habría sus ojos muy atónito. Nunca espero de parte de su hija que dijera esas palabras.

-"Pero que cosas dices Nashi…"-hizo una pausa-"Eso es…."

-"¿Posible?"-completo la frase su pequeña hija-"Si es así… me encantaría que haya una escalera muy grande como para ir a visitar a mamá"-

¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Acaso él no le dijo que su madre su fue supuestamente de "viaje"? ¿Ella misma habrá averiguado? No… eso es imposible, por Dios, solo es una niña de 4 años, a esta edad no es posible decirles a sus hijos que tu madre está muerta, jamás la volverás a ver. La idea de Natsu era decirle esa noticia cuando ella cumpla la mayoría de edad, pero al parecer no será así…

Después que Lucy haya fallecido hace un año, por causa de un accidente de tránsito, Natsu le mintió a su hija diciéndole que su madre, se fue hace un año de viaje, ah publicar su nuevo libro que estaba escribiendo, que por la curiosidad de Natsu logro leer.

Nashi rápidamente se levantó del sofá, donde estaba acompañada con Natsu y se fue directamente a su gran patio que tenía su casa.

Natsu al ver tal acción de Nashi fue corriendo rápidamente siguiendo a su traviesa hija. Para su sorpresa cuando llego al patio, pudo ver a su hija subiendo aquella escalera, que estaba apoyada a una pared y se suponía que hace un año debería estar en el basurero.

-"Ven papá ayúdame…"-Natsu solo obedeció a su hija y como se dice... "le siguió el juego"

Natsu sostuvo a su hija de sus pequeños pies, mientras Nashi llego a la punta de la escalera, una hermosa briza y apuesta de sol acompañaba la atmosfera.

-"No puedo llegar"-se quejaba Nashi mientras hacia sus pies de puntillas, tratando de tocar el cielo.

-"Cuidado Nashi"-Natsu la sostuvo de sus pequeñas caderas mientas trataba de subir a su altura, ambos estaban mirando el cielo y sonriendo.

-"¿Puedes ver algo?"-le pregunto su padre a su pequeña hija.

-"Si… ahí veo una nube, tiene una forma humana ¿Sera ella?"-

-"Espero que si…"-murmuro Natsu mientras con su hija seguían mirando el cielo.

"Tenemos una hija muy astuta… ¿Neee Lucy?"-pensó Natsu mientras miraba a su hija con una gran sonrisa, levantando la mano como en forma de saludo.

Natsu solo murmuro aquellas palabras que dijo ante la presencia de todos, cuando se juraron amor eterno:

"Hasta que la muerte nos separe… Luce"

.

.

.

"**Todos nuestros seres amados van al cielo y con una escalera es posible alcanzarlos"**

.

.

.

.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0~0~0****~0~0~0~0**

**Un pequeño Drabble que surgió gracias a que bueno… el título es de un drama coreano, no sé si lo conocen, pero por si es necesario coloco esto, acompañado también con su canción que es muy triste jeje…**

**Espero que por lo menos les halla conmovido o no sé, eso es depende su criterio. Disculpa si hay algo más escrito o redactado, todavía soy muy despistada al escribir.**

**Espero sus opiniones, gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Otaku12FT**

**C**onocida como: Jaz-chan


End file.
